<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wants, Needs, and Everything in Between by Incandescentflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028316">Wants, Needs, and Everything in Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower'>Incandescentflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adachi is a tiny bit a Sub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Figuring out what you like together, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kurosawa is into drawing it out, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi finds some security in being able to read Kurosawa's mind when they are in bed together, being able to know what Kurosawa wants, having a road map for what to do. When he loses that, he feels a drift, so he does the only thing he can - he asks Kurosawa to tell him what he likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wants, Needs, and Everything in Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things have gotten on the sweeter side with my fic, but this week we are back to the smut. You have been warned. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of sex always made Adachi uncomfortable and nervous. Like a lot of things that made him feel that way, he had avoided, deflected, hid, and in extreme cases, ran away from the subject.</p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t get turned on, he did, but it was just too embarrassing to acknowledge. He felt ashamed almost every time it happened, but that didn’t make his body comply. </p><p>When he started getting close to Kurosawa, seeing his thoughts, knowing he saw Adachi <em>in that way</em>, it was initially panic-inducing. He wasn’t sure he could ever feel comfortable with it.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>The first time they kissed felt like nothing Adachi had ever experienced before. All that discomfort, all that worry, all that fear just melted away at the touch of Kurosawa’s lips. Leaving only the feeling of being <em>alive, alive, alive</em>.</p><p>But as Kurosawa’s thoughts strayed to more detailed desires of them together, the panic returned. This time Adachi’s worries took on more specific forms - wondering how the two of them being together would work, wondering if he would embarrass himself, wondering how he could experience what he had seen in Kurosawa’s thoughts when he had no idea what he was doing.</p>
<hr/><p>What Adachi hadn’t realized was that a soft kiss was good, but kissing, <em>really kissing</em>, was better. Much, much, better.</p><p>The first time they laid down on Adachi’s bed together, the first time Kurosawa really, truly put his hands on Adachi, he was so very careful.</p><p>He gently pressed his lips against Adachi’s, waiting to see how he responded. They were closer than they had ever been, but Kurosawa still touched Adachi like there was a restricted zone where he was allowed to explore. Kurosawa dragged his fingers through Adachi’s hair, caressed his cheek, rested his hand on Adachi’s neck. </p><p>After they kissed a little, Adachi was able to discover that it was better if he opened his mouth a bit, inviting Kurosawa’s tongue into his mouth. After they kissed a lot, Adachi became brave enough to do the same, exploring Kurosawa’s mouth with gentle, lapping motions of his tongue. </p><p>But in his mind, Kurosawa was thinking about touching Adachi everywhere. He wanted to do things with his tongue that Adachi had never even imagined. </p><p>Although these thoughts surprised Adachi, he had learned to manage his reactions, to not instantly pull away. </p><p>Still, after feeling Kurosawa’s touch and seeing his desires for so long, Adachi was spinning. It was more than he could take. Everything with Kurosawa was more than he had ever experienced. It was all a bit overwhelming.</p><p>When Adachi pulled back, Kurosawa watched him, his breathing deep and intense. </p><p>Adachi’s mind drifted back to Kurosawa’s fantasies. Despite needing a moment, despite putting on the breaks, Adachi did want to know what Kurosawa’s tongue felt like on his inner thigh. </p><p>But Kurosawa didn’t initiate anything more. He held Adachi close and they fell asleep together.</p>
<hr/><p>The next night when Adachi was alone in his bed, he could not help but think of Kurosawa’s tongue lapping at his body, his mouth sucking on his hips, Kursoawa taking Adachi fully into his mouth and sucking him hard.</p><p>Adachi touched himself while replaying Kurosawa’s thoughts. He pictured reenacting them with Kurosawa, Adachi knowing what to do to make Kurosawa feel good and make him come. He got lost in imagining the feeling of Kurosawa’s hands on him, his tongue on him. </p><p>Adachi came harder than he had ever before. </p>
<hr/><p>A week later, when they were together in Kurosawa’s bed, Adachi decided to try some things he saw in Kurosawa’s thoughts. He leaned into Kurosawa’s shoulder and started licking his neck with his flattened tongue. Kurosawa shivered and let out a sigh. Adachi really liked that. </p><p>He then let his hand trail down Kurosawa’s back, down his ass, rubbing him, pulling his body into Adachi’s</p><p>Adachi’s taking the initiative to follow some of Kurosawa’s fantasies seemed to give Kurosawa the permission he needed to be more open with his actions. He started massaging Adachi’s hips and pulling his body close. It made Adachi crazy.</p><p>They kissed more. The friction of their bodies against each other made Adachi feel drunk, loose, like he was able to step outside of himself a bit, let down his guard. </p><p>Kurosawa’s mind drifted to touching Adachi’s cock, making him come. </p><p>Adachi couldn’t stand it any longer. All that want from when he was alone in his bed surged throughout his body. He had opened himself up to something that he could no longer control.</p><p>He took Kurosawa’s hand and slipped it down his own sweatpants. Kurosawa’s eyes went wide and he froze. “Adachi, are you sure?”</p><p>He nodded and leaned forward to suck on Kurosawa’s neck again, a signal that this was where he wanted to be, this was what he wanted.</p><p>Kurosawa fumbled at first. Adachi wasn’t sure if it was from a difficult angle or the sheer shock of what they were doing. But it was only a moment. Like all things, Kurosawa picked this up quickly. He held Adachi tightly in his grip as he slid his hand up and down over Adachi’s cock. </p><p>Adachi’s eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of his head. He was a puddle of tactile sensations. He had no ability to formulate actual thoughts.</p><p>And then a vision flashed through Adachi’s mind of Kurosawa touching himself.</p><p>Adachi would have happily stroked Kurosawa’s cock, but he wanted Kurosawa to have anything he wanted. <em>Exactly</em> what he wanted. Adachi moved his hand over Kurosawa’s free hand and directed it to Kurosawa’s pants. “Show me,” Adachi said. “Show me what you like, Kurosawa.”</p><p>Again, another pause. A deep swallow. Kurosawa’s hand stopped as he looked at Adachi, questioning. “Show me that you want this,” Kurosawa said back. Adachi hungrily pressed his lips against Kurosawa’s and laid the palm of his hand against Kurosawa’s cock, which was already straining against the fabric.</p><p>“I want this,” Adachi whispered into Kurosawa’s ear. </p><p>Kurosawa let out an almost strangled sound. But there was no hesitation as he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Adachi tilted his head down, forehead resting against Kurosawa’s neck, watching as Kurosawa began stroking himself and resumed moving his hand over Adachi’s cock.</p><p>Adachi grabbed a hold of the sheets as he lost control of his body, his hips moving in time with Kurosawa’s hand. He had to pay attention, had to see. Kurosawa was only thinking of his hands on Adachi now, thinking about sucking his cock, about fucking him oh so very slowly and carefully. Adachi was going to die. </p><p>He felt his entire lower body tense, felt the wave surge up from his cock, flashing outward, over every nerve in his body, as he came all over Kurosawa’s hand. </p><p>All the noise in his head was suddenly quiet.</p>
<hr/><p>Sex with Kurosawa after the first time was new territory all over again. Adachi realized it only after moments of being together in bed again. He knew being able to see Kurosawa’s thoughts would not be good for them in the long run, but it had been easier when they were physical. Adachi had liked seeing what Kurosawa had wanted and being able to follow it like a map, a trail of breadcrumbs, an instruction manual.</p><p>Adachi still had the images of Kurosawa’s fantasies from before. They were burned into his brain permanently. But they did not tell him enough. They did not tell him everything. He needed to know. When Adachi knew what Kurosawa wanted, he was able to be out of his head and in his body. God, he loved being in his body when Kurosawa touched it.</p><p>From lack of any other guidance, Adachi began to merely respond to Kurosawa. If Kurosawa kissed him, he kissed him back. If Kurosawa pressed the palm of his hand against Adachi’s waist, he reached out and did the same. It felt like a choreographed dance - Kurosawa was the leader, Adachi the follower. It felt rigid and timid. Not like it had before.</p><p>“Adachi, is everything alright? You feel tense,” Kurosawa said. He was right. Adachi was tense.</p><p>“I…,” he started, but he felt worried about Kurosawa’s reaction. No. He had said he would share how he felt and he had meant it.</p><p>“I don’t know what you like, Kurosawa. I want you to tell me.”</p><p>“I like anything we do together, Adachi.”</p><p>“No,” he said, looking down. He could feel his face getting hot. “I mean, I like it better when you tell me to do things.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said. “You want me to order you around?” Kurosawa asked, looking a bit puzzled.</p><p>“No, not exactly,” Adachi admitted. “It just feels better if you tell me what you’d like me to do. Can...can we try that?”</p><p>Kurosawa nodded. “I’d like you to kiss me and bite my lip a little,” he said, a smile spread wide across his face. No, Kurosawa wasn’t judging him. He wasn’t thinking he was strange. He was doing exactly as Adachi asked. So Adachi was not going to ignore this request.</p><p>He gave Kurosawa another fierce, hungry kiss, pulling off and gently nipping at his bottom lip and holding it between his teeth for a bit before saying, “What else?”</p><p>Kurosawa’s breathing was unsteady. “I was really hoping you would touch my cock tonight,” he said, closing one eye as though he was waiting for Adachi to say that was out of the question. Instead Adachi immediately thrust his hand down Kurosawa’s pants and took him in hand. </p><p>The skin of Kurosawa’s cock was so very silky and soft. His hand was moving in the same way he had on his own body, but this was completely different. It made his whole body light a fire. /p&gt;

</p><p>Kurosawa let out a moan that was unlike anything Adachi had ever heard before. Adachi had made Kurosawa feel <em>that</em>. It was joy and comfort and sex. It was more than he ever imagined anything being. </p><p>Kurosawa pressed his hands against Adachi’s face as he started to move his hand faster on Kurosawa’s cock. Adachi felt the friction increase with his movement and stopped. He didn’t want to make Kurosawa sore. Kurosawa tilted his head back and bucked his hips up, chasing the motion. “Just a minute,” Adachi said as he went to the desk drawer and grabbed a small jar of lotion. </p><p>He took some out and spread it on the palm of his hand and went to reestablish contact when Kurosawa grabbed his wrist and said, “Wait.”</p><p>Adachi looked at him, hand cold and covered with slickness, confused and uncertain. Kurosawa looked up at him and said, “I like it when you stop.”</p><p>Adachi was still awkwardly holding his hand over Kurosawa. What could it mean that he likes it when he stops? Did Kurosawa not want him to do this anymore? </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Adachi said, grabbing at an extra shirt on the floor, getting ready to wipe off his hands and reassess the situation.</p><p>“No, Adachi, you said you wanted me to tell you what I want you to do, right?”</p><p>Adachi nodded.</p><p>“I like it when you get me close and then slow it down. I like to draw it out.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, Kurosawa,” Adachi said. “I can try that.” He smiled back at him, reassuring him that Adachi wanted to do whatever Kurosawa wanted, that he wanted to try whatever made Kurosawa feel good.</p><p>He took a hold of Kurosawa’s cock again and slowly started to stroke him. “Can you....,” Kurosawa panted. “Can you kiss my chest?” Adachi could do that.</p><p>Adachi helped Kurosawa remove his shirt so he was laying there bare chested and flushed. He started kissing every inch of Kurosawa’s skin as he continued to stroke him, moving his hand faster as Kurosawa started to thrust his hips into Adachi’s hand. </p><p>“I’m close, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, sounding almost like he was begging. It took Adachi a minute to understand, but he realized that meant<em> slow down</em>, so he did.  He slowed the pace and used his fingertips to glide over Kurosawa’s cock loosely, teasing. Kurosawa groaned.</p><p>“Please,” Kurosawa said and Adachi quickened the pace again. This time it was only a few minutes before he reached out to grasp Adachi’s shoulder, his arm muscles strained, a warning.</p><p>Adachi again, slowed the pace, lightened his touch. This time he licked patches of skin on Kurosawa’s chest and lightly blew on them. Kurosawa bit his lip and writhed under the touch. </p><p>Adachi kept watching Kurosawa move. There was something about the way his hips tensed and the way his movement increased. He had gone from movements of pleasure to all out fucking Adachi’s hand. He knew it was time. No more slowing down. </p><p>Kurosawa buried his hands in his hair and started making soft, short, high pitched noises as Adachi increased his movements. Kurosawa squeezed Adachi again, his entire body going rigid. Hot sticky warmth covered Adachi’s hand. </p><p>Kurosawa’s chest was heaving as he found his shirt and cleaned off Adachi. Then he pulled him in close, Adachi’s head on his chest. “I’m. I can’t. Wow.”</p><p>“Very eloquent,” Adachi said, smiling into Kurosawa’s skin. </p><p>“Are we still doing what I want?” Kurosawa asked, shifting his body on it’s side to look Adachi in the eye. </p><p>“Yeah, I liked that,” Adachi said, biting his finger, still somehow feeling shy about it even after what they just did.</p><p>“Alright,” Kurosawa said, leaning in and kissing Adachi’s forehead, his cheeks, his chin, laughing as he went. “Well, what I want...,” he paused, reaching down to locate the hem of Adachi’s shirt and pull it up and over Adachi’s head.</p><p>“What I want is watch you come,” he said. </p><p>It was now Adachi’s turn to short out. “H-How?” He asked.</p><p>“I want you to show me what you like this time,” Kurosawa said, now gently rubbing circles with the palm of his hand over Adachi’s stomach. “And then…”</p><p>“And then?” Adachi repeated, having trouble following any train of thought at the moment.</p><p>“And then, I’ll show you,” Kurosawa said. “But you first. Show me how you like to be touched, Adachi.” He took Adachi’s hand and guided it down to Adachi’s cock. He placed his hand over Adachi’s hand, starting to move it, showing what he meant. “You’ve already gotten to see me. It’s my turn.”</p><p>Adachi started to stroke himself while Kurosawa watched. Their eyes locked, as Adachi tightened his grasp, spreading what slickness was left on his hand over his own cock.</p><p>Adachi did not want it to be slow. Slow left time for breathing and thinking and feeling unsure. Adachi wanted it hard and intense, barreling like a freight train. </p><p>Kurosawa shifted his body, starting to caress the skin around Adachi’s legs, cupping his balls, brushing his thighs. “Can I?” He asked. Adachi nodded. He didn’t even really care what Kurosawa was asking. Everything inside of him was saying yes, yes, yes.</p><p>That was when Kurosawa started to lick Adachi’s thighs. His whole lower body quivered in response. Adachi couldn’t hold still. It all felt too good, too much.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Adachi could feel it coming on. He had no interest in resisting. He wanted to catch it and ride it for as long as he could. He let go, grabbing Kurosawa’s arm. Kurosawa responded by shifting over and putting the head of Adachi’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him down slowly. Adachi came hard, awashed in pleasure, no longer attached to the physical realm.</p><p>Kurosawa wiped the creases around his mouth and smiled. “Yes, that is exactly what I wanted.”</p><p>Adachi tried to respond, but he feared that the muscles in his body no longer worked, least of all his tongue, so he just mumbled some agreement.</p><p>“Just one more thing I need,” Kurosawa said. </p><p>“More?” Adachi asked. He was coming back to himself, but still finding it hard to move his body.</p><p>“Just this,” Kurosawa said, taking a hold of Adachi and pulling his back to Kurosawa’s chest, curling his body around Adachi. </p><p>Funny, that’s all Adachi needed, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm over on Tumblr @ <a href="https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/">Incandescentflower</a> or Twitter @ <a href="https://twitter.com/flower_incandes">IncandescentFlower</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>